i don't care
by Kindred01
Summary: a bit of twist to Season 3b. " He wasn't there as I grew up he wasn't there when mum died and he's been nothing but a pain in my arse since he bite Scott, your my dad not him and nothing will change that."
1. Chapter 1

**(Sooooo here's an odd idea, set during Season 3b and instead of Malia being's Peter's kid what if it was Stiles?)**

Nogitsune is gone, John reach out to Stiles and pulled him into a hug seeing the colour and warm return to Stiles body. Teen smiled tiredly at him and held onto him. John looked up at to see Derek and Scott looking at them "I'm going to take him home." He said

"N…No dad." Stiles said, he felt so tried that he just wanted his bed, he just wanted to curled up with his wolves and sleep

"Stiles the Sheriff is right go home have a bath and sleep." Derek tells him with a soft smiled that wasn't missed by John.

They got though the front door and Stiles stood there looking around the hall away, he breathed in the scent of his home and felt it warped around him making him feel safe. "Stiles?" John called to him, Stiles turned around and looked at him a wide eyes look "Why don't you go and have a long shower I will do us something warm to drink." He smiled at him, there was a weak smiled back as the teen climbed the stair to the bath room.

He stood under the shower's hot water and closed his eyes as he let his hands clean the dirt off him, he felt like he is caked in dirt and darkness and he just wanted it gone he wants to feel whole again. He guess it will take time for him to recover for things to go back to being semi normal again, he lost track of time as he heard the bathroom door knock gently and Stiles turned the shower off grabbing a big towel and warping it around his waist "Yeah?" He called out.

John open the door and looked inside "Sorry you were a long time I was just worried." Stiles looked at him blankly for a moment before smiling at him

"Sorry dad I was just…there was a lot of dirt to get off." He told him with a fake smile, the sheriff frowned

"Okay well come down when your dressed I got our drink ready." He smiled at him, Stiles nods and let's his dad close the bathroom door.

They sat in the sofa in silence drinking their hot chocolates. John started to think about at the hospital when Stiles went for his brain scan, he closed his eyes and thought of that night.

'He stood in front of Stiles as they waited to be called in, he thought his son was dying and he couldn't stand by and let the one big secret slip him by…Stiles has a right to know… "Stiles I need to tell you something." He said he didn't care that Mellissa and Scott was there he need to tell him this

"I know dad you love me." Stiles smiled weakly, John smiled sadly at him and kissed his forehead "Dad?"

"It's not that, it's something that me and your mother kept from you since you were born."

"I have a twine?" Stiles asked "I'm a girl?"

"Stiles. No it's not that your mother before she married me she was dating someone else… she left him because he is unstable." The teen frowned

"Ooookay?" Stiles said, not understanding where this was going

"She was 6 weeks pregnant when we started dating and you were 1 years old when we married."

"Hold on wait are you telling that I am…" He asked

"I'm sorry son, it's not something I was going to keep from you, and you have the right to know especially since you know who it is." Stiles head shot up

"What?" Both teens in the room said at the same time.

Scott walked over and stood next to Stiles as they both looked confused at the Sheriff "Who?" Stiles asked "It's not Deaton is it?" Stiles asked

"What? No Stiles no, it's… Peter Hale." The Sheriff said watching his son's face. The sickly teen froze and looked at John waiting for the man to say it's a joke but it didn't come instead Stiles walked up to him and warped his arms around his shoulders

"I don't care if he is, you're the only dad I want." Stiles whispered as he buried his face into the Sheriff's shoulder.'

"Stiles." John called to him as he turned to look at him. Stiles around at him both were so tried after everything that has happen with the Nogitsune and the death of Allison and Aiden they were just to tried to even be emotional

"Yeah." He asked tiredly

"What I told you at the hospital in front of Scott and Mellissa?" He asked "We never got a chance to talk about…it." He said with a worried look on his face. Stiles pulled his knees up as he turned around and curled up on the sofa to look at him

"I told you then and I will tell you now. I don't care about Peter he isn't my dad you are, he wasn't there as I grew up he wasn't there when mum died and he's been nothing but a pain in my arse since he bite Scott, your my dad not him and nothing will change that."

"What if he bite you?"

"What if he did? That won't change anything dad as far as I see it I am your son and Peter has no claim on me." He told him as he sat there looking at him "Tho I wished you told me sooner then I won't have slept with Derek." Stiles mumbled

"Derek was adopted." John frowned at his son as he told him that he slept with Derek Hale a man who is 10years older than his son

"So me and Derek are not going to hell?"

"No you're not, but I want to talk about why did a 27 year old sleep with my 17 year old son?" Stiles looked guilty about it and smiled weakly

"It's a story best for another day." He said yawing "I'm going to bed." He said as he stood up "Don't worry dad I still love you." Stiles said as he turned to walk up the stairs to his bed room.

He stood in his room seeing the pitchers and red string on the walls, and he felt a rush of anger as he walked over to them and pulled it off his wall and into the bin he didn't stop until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked at the two wolves in his bed room "God damn it, is it give Stiles a heart attack week?" He asked looking at Scott and Derek. Derek walked up to him and warped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck

"Scott told me." Derek said, the teen froze and looked at Scott

"Yeah?" Stiles narrowed his eyes at him "You could have told me you were adopted." Stiles asked him, Derek pulled back and rubbed the back of his head in shame

"You're adopted?" Scott asked with his wide eye puppy look.

"Ummm yeah I was, long story." Derek said, that was it no more was said on that subject.

Biting his lip stiles as he looked between his two wolves before asking "D…Does Peter…?"

"No, well not who, but Lydia knows." Scott said, Stiles groaned and moved to his bed and fell onto it

"Great he won't leave her alone now or any of us." He sighed, Derek moved closer pushing him up and then sitting behind him before pulling him back down, letting Stiles rested his head on his chest as Scott walked over and laid down resting his on Stiles stomach

"Don't worry we will deal with Peter." Scott said, Stiles nodded and frowned realising they were missing a blond wolf

"Where's Isaac?" He asked, Scott tighten his hands on Stiles' shirt "Awo?" Stiles gasped "No claws!" Stiles whispers

"Sorry, it's a raw area he's gone to Chris' they are…"

"Comforting each other." Derek said quickly. They all laid there quietly for a long while listening to the heart beats in the room until Stiles feel a sleep and the wolves just feel a sleep curled around him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can someone explain to me why there are two werewolves on my son bed?" John asked, those on the bed jumped as they heard the sheriff speak and looked up to see him stand there wearing his unformed

"Ummm morning Dad? You know my boyfriend and my best friend their werewolves and they liked to cuddle." Stiles said with a guilty smile as John give gave him a look "Well okay I did sleep with Scott to so that has something to do with whole bed sharing thing but normal a puppy pile is bigger."

"There' coffee in the pot enough for three, I called the school you got the week off and no buts." John said turned to walk away

"LOVE YOU DAD!" Stiles calls out

"LOVE YOU TO SON." John yells as he walks down the stairs.

Stiles smiles and nuzzles back into Derek's hold as Scott rubs his face in Stiles' Stomach "We can't stay here all day." Derek tells them with a smile, Stiles looks up as does Scott

"Why?" They both asked

"Well one Scott got to see his mum, two I'm taking to the vets and three that coffee smell good." Derek said as he smiled at his human, he was happy to get him back in his arms tho he is now worried about Peter and if he finds out he thought

"Oh shit yeah I said I would see her, Dad say he's got news." He mumbled as he untangled himself from Stiles, who found himself whining that he was gone, Scott smirked at him

"Whining? Really?" Scott asked as Derek chuckled at Stiles embarrassment

"I…It ju…st came out!" He said trying to hid his red face in Derek's shirt

"It's cute." Scott smiled as he jumped putting on his trainers before kissing Stiles a kiss on the cheek and bolting out the door

"He kissed me on the cheek." Stiles mumbled

"Well he could hardly kiss your lips as you were hiding your face in my shirt."

"And what a lovely shirt it is to." Stiles mumbled breathing Derek's scent in "It's strange I could almost smell your wolf on you."

Deaton smiles as he looked at Stiles "You demon free." He told him, Stiles let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes "You still look a little ill, maybe you should see Mellissa." He told him "Stock up on some vitamins." The vet said, Stiles frowned and looked at Derek who nodded to him "Was there something else you need?" He asked as he handed Stiles his shirt

"Ummm yeah did you know who…I mean…? Derek you're sure he isn't nearby?" Stiles asked looking at the wolf

"No he's too busy bugging Lydia at the loft, Isaac there with her, so you can tell him."

"Tell me what?" Deaton asked looking between then

"Did you know that Peterismybiologicalfather?" Stiles said quickly, Deaton just looked and then to Derek

"What he means to say is did you know Peter is Stiles real father."

"Oh… yes." Deaton said as he turned around to throw his gloves out "Both your mothers came in here when, Claudia found out she was pregnant she wanted me to tell her if you were going to a werewolf."

"I guess that was a no brainer uhha?" Stiles said

"Well it could have turned either away Stiles, it would more like be the mother that determine if the child is a wolf or not." He said

"S…So what happen? Why did my mum not want Peter knowing?" Stiles asked, Deaton looked at him and sighed as he leaned against the counter

"Peter at that point started to get a little crazy."

"A little he I say he was already there, mum had to bite him many times to get him to behave." Derek tells him

"What did he do?"

"Well… to put it simply he attacked your mother." Deaton told him

"That's not simply!" Stiles yells "He attacked her? Was he trying to turn her?" Stiles asked and only getting a nod from the vet

"He did find out that she was pregnant." Stiles bite his lip

"D…Did he do anything bad?" Stiles asked rubbing his arm as he felt a little cold as he pulled his hoody on himself.

"He went into a rage hurt a few betas." Deaton said, Stiles sat there looking at the floor he was shocked at what he was told

"I know mum removed his memory for a reason because he was out of control." Derek said as he walked over and took his jacket off and put on Stiles shoulders "Come on let's get you home."

Peter stood there pacing he tried being sweet and he tried being his normal arse hole self but with Scott around he wasn't going to get anywhere with them. "WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME!" He yelled

"Your sister took your memory for a reason, I won't endanger that child." Lydia told him as she looked though her book without looking up at him, Scott sat with Isaac and they spoke about what happen with him and Chris.

"How do you know what I will do? It's my child Lydia I will find out who it is and stake my claim!" The red head looked up at him with an unimpressed look

"Peter I think you just proved my point. Look he or she have grown up without you I don't think they will want you walking into their life and turning it upside down." She said as she pushed herself up off the sofa "Well I'm going." She said "I spent enough time here having my ear drums ranted at." She said

"Wait we will join you." Scott said

"Yeah I want to see Stiles." Isaac asked as he grabbed his jacket, Peter watched them leave the apartment with a sneer on his lips

"You will tell me who it is." Peter growled as they left.


	3. Chapter 3

John stood in the hospital record room, the lights the hall away flickered violently as the light in the room were hash against his eyes, and he could feel a dull throb of a head ache start to bloom as his gut told him this was going to be about Stiles. There was files pulled out of cabinets and a dead body of a security guard lay in the middle of the floor his throat ripped open and his blood covered the walls and floor "Missliaa do you know if anything is missing?" The dark hair woman poked her around the corner and winced at the body and the guard, she forced her eyes to look at John

"I can't tell but as I can't see that missing draw I guess that." She said, pointing the middle cabinet, John turned and looked at it and the missing draw

"What was in that draw?"

"All births from Beacon Hills from 1997 and 98." John's eyes widen and looked back at her "John what is it?" She asked as he stepped out of the record room and into the hall away and placed his hand on his hips as he thought about what was going on "John?" The dark hair woman called out as she placed her hand on his shoulder

"Stiles was born in 1997. Someone took those files to find their child." John told her, Melissa looked at her with shock

"Peter…" She whispered, getting a nod from John "Do you think he will find out just by looking at those files?" She asked

"I…I don't know."

John had called Derek to his offices, the wolf looked confused as he walked in the Sheriff looked up at him and frowned "Where is Peter?" He asked

"Back at his own place he is moping." Derek tells him "What is this about?" He asked as he took a seat as he watched the man pace back and forth

"Someone broke into hospital records, a guard was killed and files from 1997 and 98 are missing." Derek frowned himself and leaned into the desk

"What were these records?" He asked

"Births in Beacon Hill." John said. Both mean sat there looking at each other, Derek swallowed before he leaned back "Can he found who it is?"

"No…he has no memory of who it was, but Peter is smart he will have it down to a few kids, he may only look at Scott's pack." John groaned and rubbed his face in tiredness and stress "Sheriff he won't stop looking even if they don't let slip and tell him there are ways for a werewolf to find their child."

"Is there any way we could stop him?"

"If we start going at Peter about this he will know he's on the right track, there are only a few options we can do one would to send Stiles away but he could easy get to him if that happens. Two Scott could turn him he will be Scott beta and Peter won't be able to do take him."

"No think we should leave the biting as a last and only option and I can't send Stiles away he's…with everything that happen I couldn't do that to him." The Sheriff said with a sigh,

"We have to act normal around Peter we can't get defences around Stiles or he will know who it is then."

Stiles spent a lot of his time a sleep, he would be down stairs curled up on the sofa with the TV on and he would fall asleep to what every was on. He was woke up by someone lying next to him, he open his eyes and saw Isaac curled up next to him looking at him "Well that is not freaky at all." Stiles smiled at the blonde, Isaac smiled back "Come on puppy I need to sit up." He tells him as he moved, Isaac moved with him and sat next to him "What's up?"

"I did something that Scott's not happy about." He mumbled, Stiles looked at him as he rubbed his eyes

"What did you do?"

"I slept with Chris." Isaac said

"Oh well that will do it." Stiles said as he looked at the curly hair blonde, Isaac whimpered and looked down at his hands

"It just happen, but you and Derek sleep together and your co…" Stiles put his hand over Isaac's mouth and shook his head

"We're not and don't say that our loud." Stiles with a worried smile

"Sorry." Isaac mumbled though the hand. Stiles pulls it away and looks at him "But you know what I mean."

"Well yeah, I do and Scott wasn't happen when I slept with Derek but only because I slept with him first and his bloody wolf thinks it owns my arse."

"Scott slept with you?" Isaac blinked in shock as Stiles gets up and goes to the kitchen to get two drinks

"Yeah it was when he first got bitten and he got a bit lust mad before and after the full moon and Al… and he wasn't getting any and I so didn't want to die as a virgin." Stiles said as he walked back to the blonde handing him a drink "I know you slept with Scott."

"Oh… he told you?"

"Well no… ummm he sort of did, but the point reminds his wolf thinks it owns you, you just got to wait it out he will calm down."

"Is this a party or can anyone join in?" Came Peter's voice as he walked down the stairs, Stiles and Isaac spun around and looked at the older wolf

"GOD DAMN IT PETER WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!" Stiles yelled, mainly because Peter scared the living shit out of him, Stiles turned to Isaac "Why didn't you smell here was here, you can hardly miss the smell of jerk face evil." Stiles glares at Peter

"I…I couldn't smell or hear him sorry Stiles."

"It's okay." Stiles looked back at Peter "What do you want?"

"I need your computer hacking silks." He said

"What for?" Peter smiled at Stiles that showed a shit eaters grin

"In need information on any families that left Beacon Hills in the 1998 up to about 6 months ago." Stiles choked on his down drink as he looked at Peter

"Do you know how many people left Beacon Hills in that time?" He asked

"I narrow it down to families with any children born in 1997 and 98." Stiles held his breath and frowned

"You're looking for your kid?" Peter smirked at him and walked over to him hooking his fingers under his chin, Stiles flinched and turned away

"Do you know who they are?" Peter purred

"No, I just know you have a kid."

"Help me do this and I won't bug Lydia anymore." Stiles frowned and nodded

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

John looked at Stiles as if he was insane, the teen told him and Derek that Peter asked him to look into any one who left Beacon Hills in the last 16, 17 and 18 years "Have you lost your mind?" John ask, Stiles rubbed the back of his head and looked at them

"Hey as long as he thinks his kid doesn't live in Beacon Hill he won't be looking here!" Stiles said, Derek just stared at Stiles before he looked at John

"Stiles is right, if he's looking out of town it will keep the heat off Stiles for a little while longer." John still frowned at his son.

"I still don't like the idea of you been that close to him."

"It's not my idea dad, I promises I won't tell him anything." Stiles said as he stood up and walked over to John and hugged him.

Meanwhile Scott took to following Isaac, it's been two weeks since Allison's death and he notice how much closer Isaac and Chris has become and it bugs him. He watched Isaac go into the apartment block, frowning he walked over to the back of the building to where he could climb up to look into the window. He held on the window ledge and the piping, he watched as Isaac walked in through the door and stand there smiling at Chris who smiled back at the curly blonde wolf as he slide his hand into along his face and up into the curls.

Scott knows he shouldn't listen in but he couldn't stop himself but listen to the two talk "You know this is…" Chris started to say as he pulled the blonde closer

"I know Chris b…but I like this you make me feel… safe." Isaac mumbled into his chest as long arms warped around him

"Okay my little wolf." Chris said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed the blonde on the lips. Scott felt like gagging on Chris' endearment, the hunter pushed Isaac against the wall with force that it knocked a photo of Victoria on to the floor but either of them stopped as Chris pushed the wolf up as he warped his legs around the hunter and started to rip his shirt off as he wolfed out

"Fuck." Scott mouthed, as he saw the hunter spin them both around and push the wolf onto the bed.

The dark hair alpha shook his head and jumped down from the window and walked off muttering under his breath about Isaac and Chris. "Going back to being a peeping Tom?" Peter chuckled as he walked out from the shadows of a tree line

"What? No I just wanted to know why he kept going there." Scott said as he looked at Peter, the older wolf smirked as he looked up at the building and then back at the young alpha with a shit eater's grin

"Oh come on you love it watching people though their windows don't you?" Scott was really not in the mood to be dealing with Peter and his cockiness

"Fuck you Peter go and look for your son!" Scott growled as he started to walk off, Peter froze for a moment before letting a smile spread across his face again

"I've a son." He called out, Scott froze and spun around with a horrid look on his face "Yes a son, this is good someone to pass on my family name my genes, I bet he's submissive." He chuckled

"God Peter no no stop, I was just venting it's not a boy its girl." Peter laughed richly as he pattered Scott on the back

"Thank you for narrowing down my list." He said walking off

"Peter stop! Peter!"

Stiles was a sleep in his bed with Derek curled around him his face buried into Stiles stomach every so often he would give the area of skin a quick lick in his sleep. Both of their sleep was broken when Stiles mobile started ring making him grumble as he open his eyes "Leave it." Derek growled as he tighten his grip around the teen

"Can't it's Scott he will just call back." Stiles mumbled as he put the phone to his eyes "Dude its 2am I need my sleep?" Stiles said

"Oh god Stiles I fucked up big time, I am so sorry…" Stiles was now a bit more a wake as he sat up making Derek growl as he sat up now looking at him

"Scott slow down what did you do?"

"I followed Isaac to Chris's and I saw them together kissing and screw, I left walking off and then Peter walked out of nowhere and pissed me off even more and… and I let slip that his kid is a boy." Stiles froze as he sat he knew Derek heard and he was growling "Stiles, man talk to me?" Scott pleaded

"Scott why don't you just go the whole hog and tell me it's me!" Stiles hissed angrily

"I didn't mean to I was just wound up about Isaac and…"

"Just leave them alone! If they want to sleep with each other then let them it not for you to stick your nose in…Uhhha you're lucky I'm too tried to come and find you and shot you with monk's hood." He tells Scott as he looked at Derek his face was still but Stiles could tell his was pissed off by the tighten of his jaw

"Scott the next time I let you in my bed that will be the time that Derek will rip you a new arse hole."

Isaac had woken in the early hours of the morning to find the bed empty, he looked around the room and found Chris stood looking out the window "Chris?" He called out as he sat up, the hunter turned to look at the teen in his bed "Come back to bed." He said pulling the sheets back. Smiling softly at the teen Chris walked back to bed wiggling out of the JP bottoms before climbing in "Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking of Allison." He said, Isaac looked at him as he covered himself with the blanket "I am just wondering what she would make of this." He said,

"I don't know." He mumble quietly as rested his head on his arms "Do you want us to stop?" He asked, Chris was quiet for a long time which made Isaac's heart dropped

"No." Chris said as he saw Isaac start to get up from the bed "No I don't want us to stop, I…I…your young. Your Allison age I feel like I am taking…"

"You're not." Isaac said, as he moved to sit in Chris' lap "You're not I promises you… I came to you…" Chris smiled at up at the teen that was saddling his lap "What? Why are grinning?"

"I'm grinning because your beautiful when your flustered." He whispered as his hand slid down to the blonde's hips over lapping the fading bruises

"I'm not beautiful." He mumbled as he felt himself get hard again

"Of course you're not you're cute."


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since Scott leaked out the information about Peter's kids being male, he wasn't the most popular person in the pack when the others were told. Isaac was embarrassed and shocked that Scott had followed him and partly watched him have sex with Chris while Lydia slapped the back of Scott's head for being stupid and Derek just seethed under his breath.

After the pack meeting about how to keep Peter looking for longer for his son and to keep him away from Stiles at all cost, Stiles decide to go to the shops to pick some cookies and cola but he really just wanted the cookies. He parked his jeep outside the parking lot and walked into the shop picking up three big bags of Cookies and two large Cola bottles before heading back to the jeep.

He just sat down and took a bite of the first triple chocolate chip cookie when he saw Peter stride up to the jeep with a large smiled on his face "Cat got the cream." He mumbled as the wolf open the jeep door and slide into the seat next to him "Well someone is happy? Who did you kill?" Stiles asked as Peter just smirked and handed him a piece of folded paper

"Have a look at this, tell me what you think." Stiles frowned and took the folded paper up, biting his lip Stiles looked down at the paper in his fingers

"What is it?" Stiles asked him, Peter turned to fully look at the teen a large smiled on his face as he watched his face

"The name of my son." He smiled, Stiles held his breath as he looked down at neatly folded paper and started to unfold it.

His hand trembled slightly as he lifted the last part up and looked at the name on written on the paper 'STILES STILINSKI' Stiles froze for a moment before he turned to look at Peter "Are you crazy? I am not your son!" Peter just gave him a shitters grin and leaned in closer to him

"Yes you are." He told him as he reached and warped his hand around the back of Stiles neck and lowered his head and sniffed along Stiles neck "It wasn't difficult to figure out your know, no matter how much your friends tried to hid it." He let his fangs scrapped along Stiles neck, making the teen jump

"S…Stop!" Stiles cried out as Peter pulled the teen's head back

"Oh Stiles Stiles I knew there was something special about you." He purred as he nosed his neck "I can smell it now, I can smell my scent on you under all those other scents I can smell mine." He grinned.

Stiles felt his hand tighten as he ripped the paper in his hand, Peter smirked as he licked Stiles neck "Get off me Peter." Stiles growled at him, the older wolf just chuckled at him before he pulled back

"Oh my little wolf" He whispered as he kissed his cheek Stiles flinches

"Get out of my Jeep Peter and leave me alone." The teen told him, Peter grabbed the back of his neck again and snarled at him flashing a pair of red eyes "Y…You're an alpha?" The older wolf just smirked as he looked at Stiles

"Yes I am." He puffed out his chest in pride

"Peter please don't…"

"Your my son and it's to take you place." Stiles spun around and pushed him off him

"NO! You're not my father and I am not your son! I don't want anything to do with you, I love my dad who happens to be the Sheriff who also happens to have raised me since I was born who was there when my mum died and he was there when we both thought I was dying!" Peter just sat there listening to Stiles talk before he reaches out and bites him.

Stiles cries out as he felt the teeth slice though his shoulder to the bone, his hand went to Peter's head and pulled on his hair trying to get him off him. The wolf grabbed his hand and pulled it back braking it "DEREK!" Stiles screamed as his hand went looking for anything to get Peter off him. His hand came across a ridged handled of something, he picked it up and swung it into Peter' neck. The wolf flew back fall out of jeep and onto the ground screaming

"Stiles Stiles can you hear me?" He could feel someone shake him as he tried to curl up in "The bite it deep!" He open his eyes and saw a blurred out line of Scott

"Stiles?" Came another voice over the pounding of his heart in is ears "Let's get him to the hospital."


	6. Chapter 6

Sties was laid down on the sofa as Mellissa looked at his wound, he was still was out and bleeding lot less heavily but it was enough to make him looked pale. Scott and Derek walked back into the house, covered in blood from Stiles wound and Peter's bleeding neck "How is he mum?" She looked up to her son with a unreadable look

"Well the bite isn't healing but it doesn't look like it hasn't took?" She frowned feeling looking confused, Derek walked around and knelt in front of Stiles' still form and lifted the bandage up and looked at the bite. He reached out and touched it before pulling his hand back and looked at the red blood on his fingers before putting them to his mouth

"Derek!" Scott yelled looking grossed out, Derek looked at him as he wiped the rest of his fingers clean on his already bloody shirt

"The bite took." He said

"Then why is it taking so long to heal?" The young alpha yelled

"Shhhh!" Mellissa yelled back at him as Stiles whimpered slightly in his sleep.

She placed a blanket over Stiles and then grabbed both wolves and dragged them into the kitchen "Awo awo awo mum you're hurting my ear!" Scott whined as Derek felt unhappy that he was being treated like a 2 year old who drew on drew on the wall.

"Stiles needs rest, he lost a lot of blood, he should be at a hospital and have you started yelling like a bear with a sore head won't help! Now…tell me what has happen with Peter?" She asked

"We chased him out of Beacons Hills." Scott said as he rubbed his ear.

"It won't keep him away for long, once he's gone away to lick his wounds he will be back." Derek conformed Scott thoughts. Mellissa was about to open her mouth when John came running through the front door.

John took Stiles to the hospital once he learn the wound wasn't healing, he and Mellissa both told Derek and Scott that it's the best place for him. Scott was guilt ridden that let slip to Peter that his child was a boy making the man's list smaller. He sat outside the room Stiles was asleep in he placed his head into his hand and trying not to cry himself, he felt the chair next to him move he could smell Derek by his side but didn't turn "Don't do this Scott, he would have figured out sooner or later." Derek tells him as he rubs his back

"It's my fault that he figured it out sooner." He whimpered

"Stiles will be alright, the bite won't kill him."

"But why isn't healing?" He said finely looking at him

"I'm not sure, it might be that the bite is too deep." He told him, Scott rubbed his eyes as they heard the door open and John walks out.

They look up at him as he finished talking to the doctor, he turned to look at the two wolves and frowned once the doctor was out of ear shot he started talking "What the hell happen?" He asked

"We don't know, he figured it out that it was Stiles." John looked blankly at them before he rubbed his back of his neck

"Where is he know?" He asked

"We threw him out of town." Derek tells him, The Sheriff frowned and licked his tongue

"And how long before he comes back here trying to kill us all and take my son?" No one said anything they just looked at each other "That long." He said "Right… now my next question if he was bitten why is it taking so long to heal?"

"We don't know sheriff." Scott said "Can…Can we go and see him?" John nodded as he turned to see Mellissa waiting for him.

Lydia, Kira and Isaac arrived at the hospital and went into the room where they found Derek and Scott curled around Stiles who was still a sleep. Isaac whined when he saw the bandage and the smell that he was hurt. Scott looked up to see them there and waved them over, they walked over and Isaac kicked his shoes off and then climbed onto the bed and worked his way between Stiles and Derek as Kira and Lydia near Stiles' legs. No one talked and on one said anything as they laid there listening to the hurt teen breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few months Stiles had to get use to his new wolfy powers, he still pretty pissed at Peter for biting him but so far he hasn't seen the older man. There was a knock at his door as the door open and John walked in with a smile on his face "What?" Stiles asked looking at him from his text book

"I'm going out tonight."

"Work?"

"Nope." Stiles mouth 'O' when it drawn on him quickly that his dad was going on a date

"Mellissa." It wasn't a question it was a statement, by the loop sided grin that his dad gave told Stiles that he was love sick "Well good luck." Stiles said

"Do you think I need it?" He asked

"No no of course not. Just have fun." Stiles smiled at him. John sat next to him on the bed

"Stiles will you be okay?"

""Yes of course I will be." He told him "You don't have to worry about me you know, the bite is healing still and Scott and Derek are helping me."

"I bet they are." John mumbled, as he remember walking in to find the two wolves naked and cuddled up to his son who is also naked.

"Look go and enjoy your evening, I'm just doing homework."

Scott was the first to come over and they stood in the hallway grinning at each other "You know if they keep dating…" Stiles laughed and rubbed the back of his head as he warped his arms around Scott's neck and kissed him on the lips as he felt the alpha grab his hips

"I do seem to pick them don't I? Derek being my cousin and you could end up being by brother." Scott nuzzled Stiles neck smelling him and Derek over Stiles and the rest of the pack.

"Well Derek was adopted and I'm not related to you sooo it doesn't really matter does it." Stiles giggled at him and kissed his nose

"I see you two have started without me." Both teens spun around and looked at Derek who stood there with a grin on his face "You two pups will be the death of me."

"Hey I'm Alpha?" Scott pouted as he and Stiles walked over to Derek

"But you're younger than me." Derek smirks as he pulled them close, Scott frowned as he looked at Stiles.

Stiles loves this, he loves being this clothes to them and he was so shocked that his dad wasn't that upset that he is having a threesome with Scott and Derek all the time. Before he was bite it wasn't a full time thing Scott would join him and Derek every so often but then Peter bit him and now he need's Scott and Derek around him like this and either didn't seem to mind. "Stiles your thinking too much I can see smoke coming out of your ears." Derek said Stiles looked up at him with a creeping smile

"Sorry I was thinking why I have to big strong hot wolves in my bed?" He said

"You know why we're with you." Scott purred nuzzling to Stiles neck

"I…I know… it's just…"

"Stiles we're not leave you." Derek told him kissing him on the lips, before Derek picked him up with one are and started carrying him up stairs, Scott following behind them with a dopey grin on his face.

Peter stood in a small clearing in Beacon Hill's woods with two other wolves, they both look liked over build bouncers, they were a head taller than Peter and wider with muscle but would do anything for money. "I want my son and I don't care how you two do it, I don't care if your raise this town from the ground but get my son and bring him to me and you will get your money." Peter tells them. Both men had a mirror smirked as they stood next to each other

"And what else?" One asked, Peter just looked at them before grabbing their throats and pushing them to the ground

"YOU WILL JUST BEING ME MY SON, NO FUNNY BUSINESS OR YOU BOTH WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE YOUR CUBS BEING BORN!" He snarled at them as he let go of them "Don't kill the alpha. That's my job."

Peter had plans for his son and he will be damn if anyone will get in his way, he knows he had to get rid of the Sheriff and Scott. Derek is another kettle of fish no matter what Derek is or is not he is still his nephew and part of his family…he just needs another bite they all need my bite… he thought with a smirk smile as he watched the two wolves he sent off, they were betas and have other pack mate who could make life hell for town as they get his son. He just hopes they don't go too far he knows what they are like…I will kill them if they try that… he thoughts as he turned and headed towards his car.


	8. Chapter 8

He woke up to feel something was wrong, the room was dark and still but Stiles knew something wasn't right. He moved to the bed side table he turned the light on and looked at his empty bed room until he saw the bed room window was open, he frowned as he slipped out of bed and walked over to the open window and closed it again before looking around the room and spotted a warped parcel on his desk.

It was shiny black paper with a red ribbon warped around it and tied off in a bow, moving slowly towards it Stiles sniffed the air around his room. It wasn't Peter's scent but the gift reeked of Peter as he pulled the ribbon back and used a claw to open the paper carefully. There was a smell of copper that hit his nose it made him screw his face up. He open the box slowly and looked inside at the item "Oh god!" He cried out.

Couple of hours later….

Stiles dropped the box on Deaton's metal table, they all looked into the box Lydia turned away quickly as he saw it, Scott and Isaac made the same face, Kira winced and turned away from the smell and blood and Derek looked unimpressed "This was dropped off by a wolf that wasn't Peter, I know Peter sent it." Stiles hissed angrily

"Why did he send you a heart?" Scott asked

"Is it human?" Isaac queried, making every one stop and looked back at the heart

"It's human." Derek grumbled "It's an old werewolf tradition." He said as he walked towards Stiles. Who watching him like a hawk

"For what? Please forgive for attacking you and turning you against your will?"

"No he's courting you." They were all soundless as they looked at Derek who was just looking at Stiles

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Stiles yelled

"At this point no."

The newly turned wolf went off into a rant about Peter the pervert father of the year and how he's going to take his dad's shot gun and blow that Peves brains out and paint the walls in his brain matter. Derek had to grab Stiles by his arm to stop him from flipping out any further than he was already. Stiles eyes have already turned amber and his claws were weighing heavy in his hands "Sorry." Stiles mumbled, Derek smiled softly at him as before kissing him on the lips

"Okay so why is trying to court Stiles even tho he's his father?" Scott asked

"Because he's been trying to get into my pants since he bite Scott." Stiles mumbled crossing his arms as he leaned into Derek's hold

"The man is nuts." Lydia hummed as she moved around the room away from the box.

"No really I would have never have guess, the man wants to date me! Even if I wasn't his on ewww no, I got my hunk wolf thank you very much."

When Stiles next woke up he found himself in bed with Isaac in his bed "Where's Derek?" Stiles asked as he let the blonde nuzzle into his neck

"Down stairs talking to your dad." Stiles nodded and sighed

"Got into another fight with Scott?" He asked, Isaac sighed and took Stiles hand and pushed it onto his own stomach. Stiles flinched feeling the hot skin of the wolf pressed into his hand "Isaac…"

"Just feel." The blonde wolf said, Stiles looked into his blue eyes before looking down at where his hand was resting on a slight dome of blonde's stomach and there he felt it a beat of another heart. His eyes widen as he looked up at the wolf and blinked in shock

"Isaac…"

"Found out last night, I haven't told Chris yet."

"Mellissa is going to have his head for this." Stiles said as he sat up looking down at him

"You need to tell him before he finds out for the wolf grapevine." Sitting up a little himself Isaac sighed and closed his eyes before looking at him

"Can you be there?"

"What you think he's going to dump you?"

"He might do." The newly turned wolf warped his arms around the blonde and held him close as Derek walked back into the room.

The older man watched from the door frame with a smile on his face before he made a noise before getting them to look at him "Breakfast is down stairs." Derek said, both teen moved from the bed towards Derek "So you know now." Derek tells Stiles

"What about Isaac… yeah… when did you know?"

"When wonder pup walked into Deaton's last night, I could hear another heart beat." Isaac blushed at his nick name but said nothing as they made their way to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later after the heart in the box, John was getting ready for work he knew there was a large wolf pile in his son's bed room but he tried not to talk about it as he headed for the back door to put the bag of rubbish out. He open the door and stopped as he looked down at the pool of blood on the back step. Stepping over the blood he looked at the back of his door and froze "Son of a bitch." He whispered as he lifted his head up and looked around the dull grey landscape.

Derek was the first one downstairs, seeking out coffee when he wrinkled his nose at the smell of dead blood and anger. He see the back door open and walked up to it his eyes already bright blue as he looked down to see John trying pull the dead puppy off his door "I am going to kill Peter." He muttered as he feel back onto the pool of blood

"Sheriff?" Derek called out, John looked up as he was covered in cold blood, and Derek could swear he could see the nerve on the side of the man's head was bulging in anger.

"Your uncle did this… another sick gift for my son!" He hissed as he stood up.

"It would seem so. Go and get cleaned up I will sort this out." John stomped passed him as he stripped of his clothes and went upstairs.

A few hours later Stiles was staring at the spot on his back door where the puppy was nailed to it, again it wasn't Peter's scent but it was the same ones who left the gift warped heart but it stinks of Peter. "Stiles there's a package for you." Lydia called out as she walked to the back door, he looked up at her and smiled "Postman handed it to me as I got to the door."

"Thanks." He smiled as he walked inside.

There on the kitchen counter was a long white box, Stiles frowned as he walked over to the counter sniffing the air around it…Peter… He told himself "What's wrong?" Lydia asked

"Peter sent it." He said as he lifted the lid up

"Shouldn't we get Derek?" She said as she stood on the other side of the counter

"In a minutes." He said, as he pulled it up and put it down in the side and pulled the red paper a side and looked at the red rose.

"A rose? Less creepy." She said as she watched Stiles pull out a small card, he flipped it open and blinked at the note

"I forgive you baby boy, hope you like the gift's I've been leaving you, love Daddy." Stiles felt sick as he read from the card

"Okay that is creepy." She winced as she took the card "Does he really think that this will work?"

"Who knows, maybe I jabbed that screw driver a little too deep." He mumbled as he picked up the box and threw it in the bin

"Or not deep enough." The red head added with grim smile.

Stiles stood in Deaton back room holding telling him about the dead puppy and the rose "Is there any way I can get rid of him?" He asked, at this point he cutting his head off was a good idea. Deaton looked at the teen

"Have you mated to Derek yet?"

"I sleep with him."

"Not the same as mating." The vet said, Stiles frowned

"They both involve sex and I am pretty sure I've has sex." Deaton sighed as he watched the teen

"Mating is different Stiles, you will have let Derek and Derek alone completely take you, he will have he will have to have his teeth in your neck the whole time until he knots you." Deaton said with ever cracking a smile

"Sounds fun." Stiles muttered "Is this what creepy Peter wants to do to me?"

"Yes." Stiles paled

"Soooo if I get Derek to do that to me first then he can't." Stiles asked, Deaton just nodded

"Unless he kill Derek."

Meanwhile….

Mellissa came home from a very long shift to hear raised voices, she tiredly walks into the kitchen and to see her son yelling at Isaac who was stand there with his arms around his middle "Scott!" She snapped. Both wolves turned to look at her "What are you doing?" She asked seeing the pained look on the blonde's face

"Isaac's been sleeping with Chris and now he's…he's pregnant." Scott growled making Isaac flinched, the dark haired woman looked to Isaac and saw him shrink away

"Okaaaay…. This is the oddest talks I'm ever going to have to hear. Scott that gives you no right to yell at Isaac, I don't care that you are alpha or his alpha you don't yell at him."

"B..But mum…"

"If you finish that but mum… I will send you to your room." She tells him, Scott looked down at the floor

"Sorry." She turned to Isaac and held out her arms for the blonde

"Come on Isaac it's okay I'm not mad or upset at you." Isaac moved towards her and warped his arms around her as he held him "Shhh it's okay, Scott doesn't mean to upset you, he's just over protective and so am I." She tells him as she kisses the top of the blonde's head "Now we will sit down enjoy a take away, Isaac's choice…" She turned to Scott who frowned again "…and you will invite Chris over go I can yell at him."


End file.
